<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Need to Complicate by aguamala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814219">No Need to Complicate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamala/pseuds/aguamala'>aguamala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Homesickness, Kim Seungmin-centric, Multi, discussion of blood drinking, discussion of medical effects of blood loss, very very mild hurt/comfort, yup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamala/pseuds/aguamala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungmin hates homesickness.<br/>Or, Seungmin gets snippy and two of his boyfriends pull him aside for some love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, OT8 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Light In The Hallway 'Verse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Need to Complicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungmin hates homesickness. It strikes the same way actual illness does: infrequently but viciously. They’re in the middle of a comeback right now, so of course he can’t just pop off for a day to visit his home pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds himself seeking out physical affection more often, giving in to Chan’s hugs and letting Felix cling to him. He even spends a couple nights in Hyunjin’s bed, letting himself be clung to and held all night. It’s the fastest he’s fallen asleep in weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long gym session, Seungmin tosses his bag into his room and throws himself over the back of the couch. He expects to land on cushions, but instead elicits a surprised holler as he flops on top of Hyunjin. Luckily, he’s facing the right way and Hyunjin startling didn’t throw either of them onto the floor so Seungmin snuggles in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Hyunjin asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Hyunjin lets out a little dissatisfied hum and holds Seungmin tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let me know if there’s anything I can do for you, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin gives a vaguely affirmative noise and buries his face in Hyunjin’s neck. It’s not the same; Hyunjin’s room-temperature and doesn’t quite smell like </span>
  <em>
    <span>pack,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he’s cuddly and Seungmin thinks his legs might give out if he tries to get up and find someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They do eventually have to get up, summoned by the proverbial dinner bell. Seungmin rolls off of Hyunjin and straight onto the floor, grunting at the impact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good down there?” Hyunjin stands, stepping over Seungmin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mistakes have been made,” Seungmin replies dryly. Hyunjin reaches out a hand and pulls Seungmin up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No mistakes,” Hyunjin says, purposefully pulling too hard and letting Seungmin crash into his chest. “Just happy accidents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He punctuates his statement by tilting Seungmin’s chin up with his free hand and giving him a slow kiss. Seungmin pulls away when Jisung wolf-whistles from the kitchen doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want a kiss?” Hyunjin asks, letting go of Seungmin to stalk towards Jisung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung predictably squeaks and flees back into the kitchen, hiding behind Chan. Seungmin laughs and follows Hyunjin to the dinner table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin gets touchier over the next few days, by both interpretations of the word. He curls up in Chan’s lap while he’s working on the couch but snatches his bag back from Felix when he tries to help him carry it; he doesn’t want to sleep alone, even for naps, but won’t answer in more than monosyllables when asked for opinions and input. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long story short, Seungmin’s acting like a dick, he knows he’s acting like a dick, and he doesn’t know how to stop acting like a dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungmin-hyung?” Jeongin asks, approaching the couch where Seungmin is curled into as small of a ball as he can. “Are you alright? You seemed off today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not said unkindly but the reminder that Seungmin isn’t fooling anyone stings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” His voice is sharper than he wanted it to be. Jeongin pauses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He kneels next to the couch and reaches a hand out toward Seungmin’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure.” Jeongin still seems hesitant to leave, petting gently at Seungmin’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin doesn’t know why he does it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches up and smacks Jeongin’s hand away, letting out a low growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin jerks back, falling onto his butt on the floor. He looks up, and Seungmin can’t tell if the hurt in his eyes is from falling or from Seungmin’s words but it hits him like a boot to the gut either way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Innie–” He cuts himself off, not sure what to say that won’t make it worse. Jeongin stands, brushing himself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” His voice is flat and it’s Seungmin’s turn to recoil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I– Sorry–” he chokes out as Jeongin spins on his heel and leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin doesn’t know why he did it. He curls back up, pulling a blanket over himself and hiding from his problems, like a coward. He stays there, trying not to think about anything, until a quiet call interrupts him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungminnie? Beloved, tell me what’s going on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin lowers the blanket just enough to stare out and finds Changbin kneeling where Jeongin had been so recently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please go away,” Seungmin says, pulling the blanket back up. “I don’t want to get mad at anyone else today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, you aren’t going to get any less mad by not telling anyone what’s going on. If you talk to me about it, we can figure out some way to help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t help me if I don’t even know what the hell is wrong,” Seungmin grits out, curling up tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you?” Changbin’s voice is so soft, so gentle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Careful hands land on the blanket, and Changbin’s thumbs rub small circles into Seungmin’s knee and shoulder. Against his best efforts, Seungmin feels his muscles relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I pick you up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Seungmin lets out an affirmative Changbin is scooping him up, blanket and all. Seungmin doesn’t move, terrified to squirm and be dropped, until he’s set on something soft. Upon removal of the blanket over his head, he finds himself on Changbin’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay if I cuddle with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Seungmin says in a tiny voice. Changbin climbs in, immediately wrapping Seungmin in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to hold you for a while before we talk or do you want to get it over with now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Seungmin can answer, a knock comes at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung? Seungie? Can I come in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin turns to Seungmin, who nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Changbin replies. Hyunjin opens the door just wide enough to slip inside. He joins them on the bed after checking with Seungmin that it’s okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, cuddlebug?” he asks, tucking himself against Seungmin’s other side. Seungmin shrugs a little, tucking his face against Changbin’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m mad and I don’t know why,” he mumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not– Jinnie, what’s the moon phase right now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin growls. Why is that always the first assumption when he feels off? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s waning gibbous. This isn’t moon fever; Sungie and I keep track of that. Besides, I know the symptoms of that, and this isn’t it.” He makes a mental note to talk to Sung about this later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has there been any pattern to what makes you feel bad? Something being asked of you, or a certain topic coming up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Seungmin says, frustrated. “I just get in a bad mood and don’t want to talk or do things; I just want to curl up and sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not just do that?” Hyunjin asks. Seungmin looks at him like he’s crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because my pack isn’t here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What–”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Changbin cuts him off. “You’re homesick, beloved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m … oh. You’re right. I sort of half-registered it a while ago but we’ve been so busy I just pushed it aside and figured it’d go away like it always does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungminnie,” Hyunjin starts, pityingly. Seungmin levels a look at him and he quiets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It went away for a while.” He sounds like a petulant child. Changbin pulls away slightly, tilting Seungmin’s chin up so they’re eye-to-eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t get help for things you don’t ask for, and you’ll never get a go-ahead for something you don’t request. In the future–” and oh, Seungmin is grateful Changbin doesn’t say ‘if you had just’ “–let me or Chan-hyung or Minho-hyung or one of the managers know when you’re feeling like this. It’s hard to ask for help but every time you do it, it gets a little easier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need special treatment,” Seungmin argues. “The rest of you get homesick too, I’m sure, and no one else asks for time off during promotions to visit home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Hyunjin says, nosing against the back of Seungmin’s neck, “Chan-hyung’s been doing this so long he gets homesick for work when we’re on vacation, Minho visits his parents regularly even when we don’t have time off, Changbin-hyung and I don’t really process connection or loss the same way others do, Felix genuinely just doesn’t have the option to go home often, and Jeonginnie’s family visits him almost monthly. Besides, regardless of us starting a new pack here, you still hold that familial bond with your home and it will take years before that fades, for both you and Sungie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no special treatment anyone here gets that doesn’t benefit everyone else,” Changbin says. “I’m sure if you asked for a free afternoon you’d hear no complaints.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin doesn’t have an argument for that so he just shrugs and tugs them both closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get your point, so can we be quiet and cuddle now?” That earns him a quiet laugh from either side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though neither Changbin nor Hyunjin hold body heat of their own, they both warm up like blankets the longer Seungmin lays with them. He doesn’t sleep, but being able to just quietly exist is rest enough for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin is called off soon, summoned by Minho to help with something or another, hopefully not related to air fryers. Changbin stirs with a stretch and a yawn, sitting and pulling his phone out. Seungmin follows, clearing group chat notifications and starting to draft a text for their managers about getting a day off to visit his home pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could do more for you sometimes,” Changbin comments. His voice stays light, the comment almost off-hand, but Seungmin reads into the deeper intent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just … there’s so much stuff that Jinnie and I don’t even have to take into consideration but that affects the rest of you. I feel like I never know how to help because I haven’t had to think about these things in years, if ever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin hums, letting Changbin continue with the reassurance that he’s listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be a helpful and responsible hyung but I’m always having to double-check with Chan and Minho on decisions and ask them about whether I did the right thing or how to phrase things better next time and I just wish I could do more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, you do more than enough. You’re a wonderful role model for all of us, especially Hyunjin and Jisung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t– I can’t protect you all the time and I hate it!” Changbin’s tearing up now and Seungmin isn’t entirely sure what to do. “I hate that I can’t always be sure everyone’s okay, I hate that Jinnie and I can’t join your bond, I hate that I never know what’s going on in your head, I hate it I hate it I hate it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin sniffles a little, then reaches over and tugs on Changbin’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beloved? What are you– oh.” Seungmin pulls him down into the pillows again and Changbin settles on top of him, pressing his face into Seungmin’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere, okay, hyung? You can protect me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can. See? You know exactly where I am and no one can get to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I … I guess you’re right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should know by now, Binnie-hyung, I’m always right,” Seungmin teases, running a hand through Changbin’s hair. Changbin playfully bites at his neck in retaliation, making Seungmin squeak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody’s taking my beloved,” Changbin mumbles into Seungmin’s skin, making him giggle. “They have to get through me first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That they do.” Seungmin absentmindedly strokes Changbin’s hair until his breathing evens out and he’s asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin comes back in, sometime soon after Changbin slips fully into unconsciousness, and settles easily next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he alright?” he asks, voice low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is now,” Seungmin responds. “He got stressed about being able to protect me, and the rest of the pack, and about doing enough as a hyung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetheart,” Hyunjin murmurs, brushing Changbin’s hair away from his forehead. “He cares so much it’s a wonder his heart hasn’t burst out of his chest yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin hums in agreement. Hyunjin moves to pet through his hair and Seungmin’s eyes fall shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both worry,” Hyunjin says, barely more than a whisper. “You’re all so delicate, it’s easy to be concerned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delicate?” Seungmin asks, not opening his eyes. Hyunjin’s hand keeps playing with his hair and it’s getting hard to think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, delicate. I could break your arm as easily as Jeongin breaks his pencil lead. I could walk through a plague-ridden town and exit the other side unscathed. We’re both getting better with it but feeding is still the scariest thing I’ve ever done, the scariest thing I ever do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin blinks his eyes open, confused. He’s been nervous about feeding before, but the idea doesn’t scare him, definitely not in the way Hyunjin feels if his tone is anything to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He lifts his hand from Changbin’s waist and places it on Hyunjin’s cheek. It’s an awkward position, but worth it for the way Hyunjin smiles. It lasts only a moment, though, and he’s back to seriousness when he speaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I’m feeding, I’m quite literally sucking your life force out of your veins. If I take too much, I could land someone in the hospital…” Hyunjin shudders. “Or worse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We trust you,” Seungmin says. Hyunjin just shakes his head, his hand stilling in Seungmin’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s terrifying. None of you have ever experienced overfeeding except Chan, which – don’t tell him I told you this – which is why we don’t feed from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What–?” Seungmin’s wide awake now. He takes his hand from Hyunjin’s cheek and carefully shifts Changbin between them so he can face Hyunjin. “When?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“During his trainee days. Someone – and don’t bother asking, he won’t tell us who – overfed and took </span>
  <em>
    <span>three pints.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t– What would someone even need that much blood for?” Hyunjin’s voice is rising so Seungmin puts a finger to his lips, gesturing to Changbin. Hyunjin quiets, pressing a soft kiss to Changbin’s head in apology. Luckily, he doesn’t stir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Did Chan-hyung end up in the hospital?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he was under observation for a couple of days and the vampire got kicked out of the company but it’s still a sore spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why he and Minho were fighting right around your first live feed here, isn’t it,” Seungmin realizes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, though part of that was Minho wanting to be the one both of us fed from on the first go, which is recommended by absolutely no one. Anyway, that’s that story, and hopefully Bin-hyung’s and my worries make more sense now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin shrugs as well as he can while laying down. Seungmin, like everyone else the vampires feed from with any regularity – so all of them except Felix – have a good grasp on how much blood they can lose before negative side effects and everyone knows the procedure for blood-loss-related incidents. Chan made sure of that, though Seungmin had thought it was just leader preparedness at the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I get it now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are you feeling, little one?” Hyunjin’s hand starts playing with his hair again and Seungmin’s eyes flutter shut. “Less homesick, more homesick, want to call someone from home, anything else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think …” Seungmin’s voice is barely more than a whisper. “I think I want to sleep for now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, little one, go ahead and relax.” There’s suggestive magic in his voice and Seungmin feels his muscles go lax. Sleep, which had been close to the horizon, looms over him now like a blanket. “Sleep, love. I’ll be here when you wake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin didn’t even register falling asleep. He wakes up warm, if a little stiff. That’s no surprise after magic-induced sleep, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure how, but he manages to wrestle his way out of the pile of limbs that is Changbin and Hyunjin without waking either of them. After a quick stop to the bathroom he finds Jeongin in the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Innie?” He keeps his voice low, aware that most of the dorm is still asleep. Jeongin looks up from his phone, motioning Seungmin to sit next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, hyung?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry about being short with you last night. You didn’t do anything wrong; I’m homesick and wasn’t dealing with it well – or at all.” Seungmin laughs a little, and he’s relieved when Jeongin joins him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate it. Are you gonna ask for some time off, or just power through?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, powering through doesn’t seem to be working all that well so I’m going to text the managers today and ask if we can have a free afternoon sometime next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin hums approvingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Felix-hyung would appreciate that. He’s started collecting again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Chan-hyung know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No but it’s his laundry day so he’ll figure it out soon enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin makes a mental note to round up as much stolen clothing as he can from Felix that night. His laundry day always follows Chan’s on their eight-day cycle. Of course, there are times when everyone gets back from practice and a load gets done of whatever smells worst from everyone, but they try to keep some semblance of routine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might beat me to asking for time off,” Seungmin comments. Jeongin looks at him, and Seungmin is quick to continue. “I’m still going to ask for it, I just don’t think it’d hurt if more than one of us is asking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin hums, satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could all use a break, even just a half-day,” he says. “I know Minho-hyung and Jisung-hyung have been wanting to go shopping because they’ve got family birthdays coming up, but we haven’t had enough free time during business hours to make a trip worthwhile.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you, baby?” The unexpected pet name makes Jeongin go shy, leaning against Seungmin’s shoulder to hide his blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might want to get together with some friends from school,” he mumbles. “Haven’t really seen anybody since graduation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Seungmin says, taking Jeongin’s hand and planting a kiss on the knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin’s phone buzzes in his lap. He unlocks it to find a text from Changbin asking where he went. Seungmin stands, giving Jeongin a kiss. Jeongin whines when he pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung needs me back for cuddles and body heat,” Seungmin says by way of explanation. “But come get me if you need anything, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin nods and Seungmin heads back to bed, eager to return to the warmth now that his conscience is clear and his guilt is resolved. He’ll still feel bad, but he knows Jeongin won’t take it to heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Li’l ‘un?” Hyunjin slurs, pulling Seungmin close to him without opening his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, Jinnie. You can go back to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin mumbles something else, this time even less comprehensible, and sinks back into sleep. Changbin presses close to Seungmin’s other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you go?” he whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talked to Innie,” Seungmin responds. “Apologized for snapping yesterday. Apparently Felix is collecting again so I’m definitely asking for an afternoon off next week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Changbin hums. “He’s taken all of my gym shorts, so I figured that was coming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’all talkin’ shit?” Hyunjin apparently wasn’t as asleep as he seemed, though he’s still not far from it. His words are messy, under-enunciated, and his tone is soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Changbin denies quickly. Seungmin lets out a quiet laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice to Lixie, he can’t ‘elp it,” Hyunjin says, burying his face in Seungmin’s shoulder but continuing to talk anyway. “How’d you feel if he went ‘round talkin’ shit ‘bout you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin, now with both arms trapped at his sides, can do nothing but shake in quiet laughter as Changbin runs a hand down Hyunjin’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just sleep, honey. I promise we’re being nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin grumbles something, but reaches out to wrap an arm around Changbin anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Seungmin says, still fighting laughter. “I guess I’m stuck here for a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would appear that you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin feels lighter that day. It makes their work easier, especially the quick interview in the afternoon. He feels like he can give honest answers without having to think through the nicest way to phrase things, like he can joke around with the others without getting too snarky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem happier today,” Jisung mentions to him. They’re heading out the back, filing toward the waiting cars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Seungmin says, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dibs on riding next to Seungminnie!” Hyunjin announces, popping up next to Jisung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung yells, tripping over his feet and flailing as he tumbles. He would’ve hit the ground face-first had Hyunjin not scooped him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Falling for me already, baby?” Seungmin laughs and walks on as Jisung responds with something equally cheesy. Changbin takes their place next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about sitting in the middle?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two planning to monopolize me?” Seungmin asks, nudging Changbin’s ribs with his elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Changbin says, grinning. He slings an arm around Seungmin’s waist as they approach the cars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think that’d be okay.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/unaaguamala">twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/aguamala">curiouscat</a><br/>Please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment if you're so inclined</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>